Matrix Chronicles: The Exodus
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 21: Megatron's crew arrives at the Nemisis, while the Autobots make final preparations to leave Earth...


TFE

C21 Exodus

Copyright 2007, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

"The Nemesis. I'd never thought I'd be so unhappy to see home."

Megatron stared quietly out the Darksied's passenger window, grimly contemplating the waiting fortress outside. He was alone in the small cabin, and had been since his forcible eviction from Earth. Gigatron was not happy with his disappearance, and reportedly less happy that Megatron was reluctant to return. Megatron was not looking forward to the eventual meeting.

A rap at the door garnered his attention. "Come in." He said gruffly. He turned as the door opened, revealing a large red robot, laden with spikes and layered with guns. His name was Magmatron, and he was the First Decepticon General - a rank above even Megatron's coveted position. Magmatron had been alongside Gigatron since the beginning of the revolution, and had remained high in Decepticon command, despite, Megatron could not help but notice, his lack of skills. It was no secret that Magmatron and Megatron held an intense dislike for each other, and it was undoubtedly the reason Gigatron had sent the First General to find and retrieve Megatron.

"We're docking." Magmatron announced gruffly. "Prepare for an audience with Lord Gigatron."

"I am ready." Megatron answered, with as much dignity as he could bear to muster in front of the Second General.

"Good." Magmatron answered, leaving the room, with a faint growl, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"I'm sure you will." Megatron replied.

---

"It's huge!" Hightail gaped with awe.

"Yes," Skywarp answered, kneeling down beside her and placing his arm on her shoulder. "Magnificent, isn't it."

Outside their viewport stretched one of the largest starships known to sentient beings. A triangular monstrosity bristling with massive cannons and communication towers, the Nemesis was the single greatest achievement of the Decepticon war machine. It was crewed by over 5000 Cybertronians, and could hold nearly double that number more troops. Its appearance alone was enough to terrify most planets into immediate surrender, and its weaponry was as great as a small armada's. Its mention brought hushed whispers and terrifying stories from Autobots, and the respect and admiration of the Quintessons.

Seeing it for the first time in all its glory was almost too much for young Hightail.

"Be glad it's with us!" Cyclonus cackled from nearby. "When you see it in action, I'm telling you, the explosions are HUGE!"

"Shut up, Cyclonus." Demolisher said grumpily from his side.

"Oh loosen up." Cyclonus answered, whacking Demolisher playfully upside the head. Demolisher ignored the blow.

Skywarp glared at the two with disapproval, then turned his attention back to Hightail, who was trying to take it all in. "Are all Decepticon warships like this?" She whispered.

"No, they are more like the one you're on now." Skywarp said kindly. "The Nemesis is our flagship."

"Oh." Hightail said softly, a measure of disappointment in her voice.

Skywarp gazed at her gently, in his mind trying to decide what to do next with her. There was little doubt in his mind that other superiors would try to take Hightail from Megatron's command, and put her through a proper Decepticon training course. Though it was standard procedure, by his spark's conviction, Skywarp had little doubt that Hightail would fail to survive, much less pass, such a measure. Maybe, with a little luck, Megatron could use his position to save her. But then again...

He glanced backwards as Megatron entered the room, a grim look on his face.

Skywarp sighed, remembering all-too-well the argument Megatron and Magmatron had before leaving Earth. Lord Megatron had seemed on the border of irrationality, and Magmatron virtually had to arrest him to get him to return. Skywarp knew that Lord Gigatron would not be happy with Megatron now - certainly now that Magmatron had learned the entire story from Starscream - the obnoxious snitch had gladly spilled everything he knew, with a few careful and appropriate omissions. It would take a miracle for Megatron to survive this debacle now.

No, Megatron would survive. If anyone could orchestrate such a miracle, it would be him. That thought was all that comforted Skywarp as the Darkseid made its approach to the Nemesis's main docking bay.

---

The docking bay was literally overflowing with Decepticons. Technicians performing repairs and maintenance, a squad of seekers performing pre-launch checks, warriors inspecting and cleaning their weapons. To Hightail, the only defining feature of them all was the fact that they all universally looked mean.

A hulking monstrosity brushed past her with a growl, knocking her into Skywarp, who steadied her gently. "Easy." He said softly.

Hightail nodded, trying to suppress inner quakes of fear. Around her were huge, living weapons of war preparing for their sole purpose - to kill and conquer. Spikes, claws, cannons larger than Hightail's entire body, all were commonplace here.

"I shouldn't be here..." She whispered quietly as a second hulking monster stomped past her.

"It's all right." Skywarp said softly. "These are the fiercest of Lord Gigatron's troops. You'll find we're not all like this."

Hightail cast a nervous glance back toward the relative safety of the Darkseid, and saw Sixshot slowly managing Shock Fleet's unloading. The giant towered well above even the largest of the other troops present, and all gave him a very wide berth. The thought that a friend was frightening to them gave Hightail some small measure of comfort.

That comfort vanished when a ruff hand grabbed Hightail and whirled her around. She barely had a chance to react before she found herself staring into a huge, gruff face.

"Who's this?" The Decepticon demanded, shaking Hightail roughly. "You've got a Decepticon symbol, but I don't recognize you. WHO ARE YOU?" All Hightail could manage in response was a frightened squeak.

Skywarp quickly interceded, pushing himself between the Decepticon and Hightail. "It's none of your business, Brawl." He said flatly.

Brawl snarled back at him, his angular head flattening. "I'll say it's my business. Or did you forget who first trained YOU, Skywarp."

Skywarp shook his head. "No Brawl, she's not a normal recruit. Not your area."

"ALL recruits are my area." Brawl growled. "Don't make me pull rank on you Skywarp."

"With all due respect," Another voice interceded, "This one is under my care."

Brawl glanced up, and immediately pulled back a step. "My apologies, Lord Megatron." He said quickly. "I didn't realize she was one of yours."

"No offense taken." Megatron answered. "Now, I'm sure you must have raw recruits to return to."

"No." Brawl spat. "Haven't had a new recruit in months. If nothing else, the 'Bots may win this war by attrition."

"I find that defeatist attitude to be disturbing." Megatron said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"My apologies." Brawl said again, quickly bowing his head. "I'll return to my duties."

The hulking Decepticon turned and left as quickly as he could.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." Skywarp said quietly, taking Hightail's hand and pulling her along.

"Enjoy my authority while you can." Megatron answered in a hushed growl. He turned to Skywarp and leaned close. "I may not have it for much longer. Bring Hightail to the main lounge and wait for me there. It may be awhile before I get back. Take Demolisher and Cyclonus with you. They should be able to draw any trouble away from you. Depending on how my meeting with Lord Gigatron goes, we may not have to worry too much longer."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Skywarp nodded. "As you command."

"Megatron!" Megatron glanced up in annoyance to see Magmatron gesturing at waiting lift doors "Lord Gigatron awaits."

"Good luck." Skywarp said quietly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I don't believe in luck." Megatron replied. "But now I'll take anything I can get." With that he turned, and walked solemnly toward Magmatron.

Hightail glanced fearfully up at Skywarp. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Skywarp said gently. "Come, let's go."

---

Gigatron's throne room was situated atop the Nemesis. From the glass windows that surrounded the ovular room, Gigatron could look out and observe the entirety of the Decepticon star fleet that accompanied it. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

But Lord Gigatron himself had a grim air about him, as he stood at the frontmost window, watching the fleet in silence, his arms behind his back and his posture straight and tall. His form glimmered white, golden and black accents forming intricate designs along his body, and his magnificent wings hung down behind him, forming almost a great cape made of a soft, glowing blue. He turned as Megatron entered the room, the red jewel on his head glowing softly, and the golden wings that adorned his black crown swaying softly as he beheld his third and first generals.

Nearby, a soft humming indicated the presence of the Second Decepticon General. Obsidian moved into view, twin rotors elevating his tall, lanky form well off the ground. Megatron acknowledged him with a brief nod- the two had been friends and comrades for a long time, and were promoted together. Obsidian held control of all the Decepticon ground forces, and was unmatched in planning and assault skills. Obsidian was, in fact, one of the only other beings in the universe that Megatron would concede had better tactical skills than he.

Another figure stepped forward, the soft purple of his body and devilish horns and wings giving him an other-worldly appearance. Spacewarp was the Fourth Decepticon General, and leader of the Decepticon star-fleet, as well as acting Captain of the Nemesis. Megatron had respect for his abilities, but not for his lack of a spine wherever actions contrary to Magmatron's whims were concerned.

"At last," Gigatron said quietly, "Again all my Generals are before me." He turned toward Megatron. "I trust you have a suitable explanation for your disappearance?"

Megatron bowed softly. "Our communications and engine were shot out by Autobots over Earth." He said quietly. "We were unable to send a distress signal."

"But yet Magmatron tells me you were reluctant to leave." Gigatron said smoothly. "Now why is that?"

Nervousness was not a feeling Megatron was used to, and he shifted uncomfortably. "A discovery was made on Earth, Lord Gigatron. One I feel that has the potential to change the course of the war."

"An advantage greater than that of the entire Cestus quadrant?" Gigatron snapped.

Megatron did not answer.

"Due to your disappearance, Cestus IV and VIII fell, and we were forced to pull out of the system. As you know, the Cestus Quadrant lies on the border to many of our largest Energon producing reserves. You've cost a major advantage Lord Megatron."

Megatron bowed his head. "Then I have failed. Do with me as you will."

At those words, Magmatron smirked slightly, and Obsidian shook his head with a hint of sorrow.

"I am not a forgiving being, Megatron." Gigatron said flatly, turning away. "But you have proved too valuable an asset for me to simply dispose of. I will grant you another chance."

Megatron nodded, secretly pleased that he could almost hear Magmatron's discouraged sigh.

"I have another mission for you. For all of you. Great things are afoot, and a change is coming to our war plan. We will need weaponry, far more weaponry than we have now. And we will energon deposits for these. Unfortunately, once Cestus fell, we lost two major depots. Obsidian and Spacewarp have planned a joint attack that should regain us some lost ground. Their plan will be put to action immediately."

Gigatron turned. "And as for you two," he said motioning towards Magmatron and Megatron, "I have another mission entirely."

Megatron glanced at the First General, who shrugged.

"One of our farthest scouts has made a discovery, one I wish to take advantage of. You will be briefed on arrival. Each of you gather your best men. You may need them."

"What have you found?" Megatron asked quietly.

"You'll see." Gigatron said with a soft smile.

"Now, you are dismissed." Gigatron said turning back to his view of the surrounding star-fleet. The Generals glanced at each other, and then turned to leave, save Megatron who knelt down and waited as the others departed.

"Perhaps you did not hear me say you were dismissed." Gigatron said flatly.

"I wish to speak with you a moment longer about my absence." Megatron said, "If my Lord would so desire it."

Gigatron turned back to him and sighed, letting his harshness fade for a moment. "Very well Megatron, speak."

"My Lord, I believe I've made the most important discovery of the war."

Gigatron waved his hand. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"Lord Gigatron, I believe I have discovered... a second Matrix."

Gigatron's eyes went wide for a moment, then he shook his head. "Impossible. The only Matrix resides in Sentinel Prime's chest."

Megatron shook his head. "Sir, I was literally blinded by its power. We discovered a race of Transformers that had been buried on Earth for nearly 65 million years. Yet, they knew of Cybertron - and with them was a being much like Omega Protectorate. It's too much of a coincidence to be anything but the legend."

"The Legend..." Gigatron said quietly. "The Legend of the Seven that Primus kept. It can't be. It's not possible. That's a mere child's tale."

"One that may be true." Megatron answered with a bow.

Gigatron shook his head. "No. Besides, what good would a Matrix do me? It is but a useless trinket worn by a Prime. It is no weapon, no energy source. Why should I care?"

"It has great power!" Megatron protested, "I've witnessed it first-hand!"

"Enough of your stories, Megatron." Gigatron said harshly. "Return to your duties."

Megatron's face was downcast in shadows. "Yes, My Lord." He said quietly, and then turned, leaving Gigatron alone.

Obsidian was waiting for him outside. "What did you find?" He demanded.

Megatron obliged him with his tale as the two walked together down the halls of the Nemesis.

"Fantastic." Obsidian whispered. "Then the Legend of the Seven is true!"

"Yes, if only I could get Lord Gigatron to believe it." Megatron said with a sigh.

"I will help." Obsidian said quietly. "Megatron, you and I both know what this could do to the war. I know the Legend better than you. Let me speak to Lord Gigatron on the matter. I'm sure I could get him to see the situation in a different light."

Megatron nodded. "Thank you, old friend."

"May Primus protect you." Obsidian answered with a gentle nod, and then the two Generals parted ways, each heading toward their own respective fates.

---

Gigatron stared quietly out the window for some time after Megatron had left. But then, a faint smile crossed his face.

"So, it's been found. And Megatron wants to find the others. That leaves but three unaccounted for. But with Megatron's help, I'm sure we can find them all easily. Things are beginning to look up in this war. Future developments should prove interesting..."

His smile broadened, and his optics glowed brightly, as his warfleet below him began to move...

---

General Raymond Duke was staring quietly at the screen. Displayed on it was the tracking and statistics of an UFO that entered Earth's atmosphere a short time ago. It had descended to a spot in mid-California and disappeared. It was currently Duke's decision on whether or not to send scouting teams there, even though he had a suspicion of the origin of the object, one he was hoping would be confirmed shortly.

"Any response?" He asked his communications officer in a low voice.

"No sir." He shook his head. "Not yet."

Duke grunted. "We'll wait another hour."

He turned without another word. Out of the corner of his eye he spied an aide lurking in the corner. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I have that update you requested on Lieutenant Fairborne's condition."

"And?"

"She's well into recovery. She'll be all right."

Duke nodded. "I am glad to hear that." He turned back to the screen. "Very glad to hear it."

Another few minutes passed before the Communications Officer suddenly jerked upright. "Sir, I've gotten a response!"

"And?"

"And..." He paused, a frown on his face. "They... they're leaving..."

---

"Well, they're going." Chris said grimly.

"Yep." Ben responded.

Michelle said nothing but continued to watch in silence.

The three were huddled together outside the remains of the Autobot ship, which were slowly being dismantled under Optimus and Jetfire's direction. The Autobots, accompanied by the eager and willing pair of Jazz and Crosswise were pulling down the supports and generally trying to remove and pack everything of actual value.

"Well, that leaves us." Chris sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Yeah..." Ben answered, still staring at the Autobots.

"I've been with them so long, it's hard to imagine life without them." Chris said softly. "Saying goodbye to Jazz and Crosswise... hell, they're my best friends. I can't believe I'm saying this, but my best friends are giant robots."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do, Ben?"

"I think I'll head home." Ben answered absentmindedly. "Go back to Minnesota, see my parents again. Maybe I'll settle down there, and try a new job. You know, whatever normal people do."

"I didn't know you're from Minnesota."

"You never asked." Ben answered with a smile. "What about you, Chris?"

"I don't know." Chris sighed. "Duke said as far as he's concerned, my slate's clean. I could go back there... hell, I don't want to do that."

"What do you want to do?"

"If I could, I'd go with them."

"Leave Earth?"

"Yeah. I've really got nothing here. And think of it- the first human to leave our solar system! The adventure of a lifetime, and with good friends... It would be incredible." Then he sighed. "But impossible. Provisions, air, pressure, gravity... It would be impossible."

"Yeah." Ben gave a sympathetic smile. He glanced down at Michelle. "What about you?"

Michelle shrugged absentmindedly. "I don't know. I haven't given it much thought. I- I don't know if they'll all go."

"Eh?"

"Evac doesn't want to." Michelle continued. "But... I want him too. He needs to leave Earth. There's so many hard memories for him here. Everything he loves about the planet is now tainted with pain. I- I can see it in his eyes. The memories are haunting him. I don't want to see him in pain. But I can't leave him, either."

Ben laid his hand on her shoulder. "You love him, don't you."

Michelle started. "I- No. No, it's not like that at all. I-" She sighed. "Evac needs me. He needs something to hold onto, something to protect. Like, his purpose. I'm that purpose. I often wish it wasn't me. All I've been through... But then I see the pain in Evac's eyes, and all he's been through, all the pain and suffering. Everything Evac cares about has been stripped away, one at a time. I'm all he has left. And I can't take that away from him."

Ben watched her expectantly. Michelle shuddered. "I suppose you could call it love. But not in that way. I'm like a child to him, and he's, well, like a child to me." A faint smile crossed her face. "I need to watch out for him, and he needs to look out for me."

Ben turned his attention back toward the Autobots. "Yeah. Losing them will be tough."

"On them as well." Michelle said quietly.

---

"I can't believe you sold the ship!" Jetfire was saying for the hundredth time that hour.

"Once again Jetfire, I didn't have a choice." Optimus sighed. "Wreck-Gar didn't want anything but the ship's hull. Unless you see someone else landing next to us, I suggest you get used to the idea."

Jetfire shook his head. "This is breaking so many regulations-"

"Sections 14 A,C and D." Optimus said flatly. "Subsections 18 and 23. Also parts of Sections 15, 16, 20, and 23. Yes Jetfire, I KNOW. We'll deal with it once we get back to Cybertron."

Jetfire sighed, noting Aris wandering past a dazed and moping look on her face. "She doesn't like it either."

"Would you like it if your body was being auctioned off?" Aris said, whirling on him. "Yes, I am a tad bit unhappy with this. Just a LITTLE." She turned and floated off in a huff.

Optimus shook his head. "Red Alert is removing her main data racks as we speak. She'll be fine. All Wreck-Gar is getting is the hull."

"Still against regulations." Jetfire growled.

"We'll make do." Optimus said sharply.

The two entered into the command deck, and were faced by a cocky grin and a red visor. "Speak of the devil." Jetfire muttered.

"Well, how's my favorite Autobot's doing, eh?" The Junkion said with a flashy smile. "I see your little deconstruction project is going well. I'll be able to haul this off in no-time."

"And get us home, I hope." Jetfire muttered.

"Of course, of course!" Wreck-Gar answered, whirling. "I can drop you bots off in Cybertron's suburbs, no problem at all. Back west we go, partner. Aye, ready to sail!"

Jetfire rolled his eyes.

"We appreciate your help." Optimus said quickly. "But we would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Well, what are you telling me for?" Wreck-Gar shrugged. "I was ready to go when I showed up. You folks are the ones slowing us down. Down? Down there, he's always down theeeerreeeeee."

"We're working on it." Optimus sighed. "Thank you again."

"No problem, anytime! Happy to help out the old Autobot guard! Freedom, Liberty, Honor, For these are the cause we fight, Till all are one!"

"Oiy." Jetfire sighed, turning to leave as quickly as he could. "I just pray that he doesn't discover Earth television. If he starts misquoting commercials at me, I will kill myself."

---

"Can you imagine?" Crosswise said excitedly, "Cybertron, after all these years! I can't wait to see the archeological and historical developments there!"

Jazz nodded. "It'll be a blast all right." He paused, sighing, casting a quick glance over at the three humans, still watching them move. "I'll miss them."

Crosswise nodded. "Don't worry Jazz. We'll come back and visit them."

Jazz gaped at her for a moment. "You do realize that there is a war going on there, right?"

"Of course I do." She answered. She turned and lay her hands on his shoulder, a gentle smile on her face. "But we'll come back. Don't worry a bit."

Jazz gave her a quick hug. "Yeah. We will."

Crosswise pulled back after a second. "What about Evac? He... doesn't want to go."

"Yeah." Jazz said, his voice low.

"What if he doesn't? Jazz?"

Jazz stood still for a moment, thoughts racing across his mind. "I don't know. Crosswise, what do you want?"

"I- I want to go home. To Cybertron."

"And if Evac doesn't?"

"I- Then- I'd still want to go home."

"Me too Crosswise. Me too."

---

As the Autobots continued work throughout their ship, Evac sat alone, a far distance away. He was staring quietly at two gravestones that lay near where a great battle had once taken place - where several had almost died, including Evac... and Michelle. Now all that remained were two memorials. One predated the battle - set up all that time ago to mark Trailbreaker's remains. The other was more recent, and held no grave underneath -just the inscription of the bot it was meant to honor: Omega Supreme.

Evac contemplated the two stones for a long moment, then spoke quietly to them, as if expecting an answer.

"I'm given the option to return to Cybertron. A world that has changed since I left it, all those years ago. I- I can't even remember why I left it. I can't remember whether I liked it or not. I just... can't..."

"They want me to leave Earth. All of them. Jazz, Crosswise, Optimus... even Michelle. But I can't. Earth is my home now. More so than Cybertron ever was. I don't want to leave."

"Trailbreaker... my memories of you are so faint. But I remember your wisdom, how you would help me with tough decisions. Why can't you do so now?"

"And Omega. I never realized it but everything you did was to help me. And now where are you? I need your help."

"I can't leave Earth. I can't leave Michelle here alone. I can't abandon this beauty... this paradise... I just can't. But everyone says I should go. I don't know what to do."

"And every decision I make on my own turns out wrong."

Evac hung his head, waiting, hoping for a voice to come out of the memorials and comfort him, but none did. The stones remained silent.

---

Evac returned some time later. Optimus was waiting for him.

"Jazz and Crosswise say that they want to come with us." Optimus said softly, arms crossed over his chest. "That just leaves you."

Evac refused to make eye contact, just stared solemnly at the ground.

"We're leaving tomorrow Evac." Optimus continued. "I need your decision."

"I know." Evac said, his voice cracking. "And it's not one I can make. I cannot leave my friends behind... And I cannot let my friends leave. I don't know what to do."

Optimus put his hand on Evac's shoulder. "Rest the night. Decide in the morning."

Evac didn't answer. Optimus sighed, and turned back toward the ship, heading inside. To his surprise, Wreck-Gar was standing practically next to him.

"Something wrong with yer friend there?" Wreck-Gar asked, peeking over at Evac's solemn form.

"He's unwilling to leave his human friends behind." Optimus said gruffly. "He may not come with us."

"Is that so?" Wreck-Gar asked thoughtfully.

---

One figure snuck out of Autobase during the middle of the night. Aidia crept out, hoping that no one had noticed her.

She went to one place - the same place she had visited every night for the past week. It was the remains of a small pyre, the only monument the Autobots would allow for a fallen soldier. There were several more like it nearby, remembering the Autobots who had died during the crash, but at the moment, Aidia was only concerned with one special pyre.

She knelt down in front of it, gazing at it sorrowfully for a long time, with nothing but her thoughts and memories to accompany her.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Aidia started at Optimus's voice, standing and turning at the same time. The Autobot commander shook his head. "It's all right Aidia. I understand."

Aidia closed her eyes. "I miss him." She whispered. "I miss him so much..."

"Prowl was a special soldier." Optimus said gently, putting his arm on her shoulder. "I'm glad you will carry his memory with you."

Aidia said nothing, just stood in her place and shook.

"Let's go back." Optimus said gently. "Red Alert will be looking for you." He led her back gently. As he took her back, Optimus cast one long look at the pyre, and the three beside it. Prowl, Bumblebee, Windcharger, Scavenger... Optimus would make sure they were never forgotten.

Never.

---

Morning came. Evac was waiting for Optimus.

"Have you made your decision, Evac?"

Evac's eyes were downcast. "I-"

"Hold that thought!" Both turned and gaped as Wreck-Gar came clomping down his ship's front ramp, an archaic, wheeled cart in tow. He pulled it to a halt in front of them, panting. "I have something that might be influencing your decision!"

Optimus stared warily at him. "Yes?"

"Well, my last stop was near Nebulon, helping unload a freighter of stuff. Well the long and short of it is some of the stuff was under-ordered, and I got the leftovers. Didn't think ya'll would care at first, but might I be interesting you in a couple nice small-sized Exo-Suits?"

Optimus stared blankly at him. "What?"

----

"This is it." Michelle said softly. "They're leaving."

Chris sighed heavily. "I can't believe it. After all we've been through, goodbye. Just like that."

"Life moves on." Ben said quietly, in a rare, philosophical moment. "So must we."

"Shut up." Chris said grimly.

Ben smiled. "It's ok. It's all right to cry at goodbyes."

Chris ignored him.

"Michelle!"

All three turned toward Evac's call as he came up to them. Behind him came Optimus and Wreck-Gar. "Michelle," Evac said breathlessly, kneeling down to her. "I-"

"Evac." She said softly. "Don't say anything. I want you to go."

Evac looked stunned. "Michelle, I-"

"No Evac." Michelle said firmly. Jazz and Crosswise came up to the small group, and shortly Aidia, Red Alert and Ironhide were there too. Ignoring the gathering crowd, Michelle worked up her voice so she could speak what she had spent all night rehearsing in her mind. "Evac, I'll miss you. And you'll miss me. But this is something you have to do. You need to go back, to Cybertron. I don't know what's there for you, but I know it's something you need. Something I, and this planet, can't provide. This is your home Evac, and you're always welcome to return to it. But Evac, you can't hide here forever. I don't know what the Universe holds for you, but after everything I've seen... all I've heard from the others... Something's different about you. And you need to find out what it is. I know that's something only you can do. Some things you need to leave behind, if only for a time, so you can fulfill your destiny. Please Evac, go. Not for my sake, or for anyone else's sake. But for yours."

Evac dimmed his optics for a long moment. "Yes Michelle. You're right."

Michelle closed her eyes, a sad smile on her face. "Good. You need this."

"But I want you to come too."

Michelle eyes shot open. "What?"

Wreck-Gar stepped forward, and presented out three gangly white machines, with a clear-bubble like cockpit, each about 8 feet tall. "Presenting the latest fashion from Nebulon!" Wreck-Gar crowed. "Full featured fully Automatic exo-suit! Includes gravity, air, and heat adjustability for maximum species-specific comfort, and built in-food and water replicators! Perfect for your home away from home! Available in all sizes! Test drive yours today, no obligation!"

"Incredible." Chris gasped, staring in awe at the machines. "Now this is what space travel should look like!"

Michelle turned, staring up at Evac, stars in her eyes. "And you'll take us?"

"Of course!" Evac said warmly, kneeling down to her, and taking her tiny hand in his. "I would never go anywhere without you."

"You hear that little buddy?" Jazz whooped. "You're coming with us!"

Chris stared at the suits, stunned. "My wildest dreams..." He whispered softly. "I'm going to the stars." He whirled toward Ben, an ecstatic grin on his face. "We're going to the stars!" He hollered, as Jazz and Crosswise gave him a cheer.

Ben smiled, and shook his head. "You're going all right."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Michelle asked quietly.

Ben shook his head again. "Afraid not. I was starting to look forward to retirement." He smiled at them. "But I'll be waiting for your return. Maybe I'll have kids by then, and you can tell 'em all of your space stories."

Chris grabbed his hand. "Thank you Ben. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, buddy." Ben answered, grabbing him in a large bear hug. Michelle pulled away from Evac for a moment, and grabbed Ben in a hug as well, as Evac and the others all watched with joyous affection.

From the side, Jetfire shook his head grimly. "We're all going to get court-martialed for this." He growled.

Optimus shrugged. "Look at how happy they are. Do you want to get in between that? I don't."

Jetfire sighed, and shook his head. "Ultra Magnus will kill us."

---

Duke and a small convoy arrived to give final goodbyes and watch the take off. After a few more farewells, the Autobots, Evac's crew, Michelle and Chris all boarded the Junkion starship.

"So this is how it all ends." Duke muttered.

At his side, Ben shook his head. "I wouldn't call this an end, sir." He said quietly. "No, I know they'll be back. Someday."

"I hope we're better prepared the next time." Duke said grimly. "At least this stage of the journey is over. For all of us."

A sudden roar signaled the ignition of the junky engines, and starship clumsily pulled itself off the ground. It hovered for a moment, then inched itself toward the wreck of the Aris. A huge grappling hook dropped down and latched onto the hull. The engines gave another mighty roar, and with a shudder, the Junkion vessel hoisted itself into the sky, the wreck in tow. The Junkion ship flared brightly as it hit the atmosphere, and then pulled off into the endless horizon, and the stars awaiting it.

---

Andrew Smith, former director of the Extraterrestrial unit, could freely see sky from his hospital bed. The collapsing debris had done far more internal damage to him then the medics had first realized. He was alive, but for the rest of his life, he was bedridden and crippled.

He stared at the sky dully, as he had every night for the past several weeks. But this time, a brief flicker caught his interest. It went into the sky and disappeared. And for a moment, a brief smile crossed Smith's face. "Goodbye." He said quietly. "And good luck. Wherever you may be headed." He coughed violently for a moment, and then closed his eyes, a contented smile etched upon his face.

---

The Junkion ship clattered with such commotion that its passengers listened fearfully to the creaking walls. "This ship isn't gonna fall apart is it?" Optimus said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together." Wreck-Gar said with a grin. From his pilot's seat, adorned with small figures of two femmes and dangling chance-cubes, he leaned back in his chair with a casual demeanor and a cocky grin that sent warning signs to all veteran pilots.

He rocked on his seat casting random glances out the main window for awhile, then turned suddenly. "Ladies and gentlemen," He announced. "On your right, I give you, the Planet Earth! Say goodbye before we go!"

Michelle and Chris rushed to the side view port - clumsily and awkwardly in their new exo-suits, and peeked out. The ports were little more than a small round glass pane, but they could still give a clear view of the globe below.

"It's incredible." Michelle gasped. Then she paused, turning to see tears running down Chris's cheek. "Chris?"

"It's more beautiful than I ever thought it would be." He whispered.

"If you think that's something," Jazz said casually, "Wait till you see Cybertron!"

Aidia too gazed out the viewport. Red Alert came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. He thought for a moment for something to say, but found no words as Aidia instinctively pulled closer to him.

The Junkion ship chugged away from the planet. Wreck-Gar hit a few buttons, then to everyones surprise a small missile shot from the front of the ship.

"What's that?" Jetfire demanded suspiciously.

"Calm down, flyboy." Wreck-Gar said with a wave pf his hand. "You didn't think I'd carry this wreck all the way to Cybertron did ya?"

The missile exploded with a flash, and a whirlpool of energy opened in its spot.

"Ally-oop!" Wreck-Gar whooped, jerking the craft sideways and knocking everyone off their feet. Everyone got up in time to see the wreck of the Aris sail toward the wormhole, and disappear within it.

"Fastest way to get junk back home." Wreck-Gar grinned.

"Is that how we're traveling?" Chris gasped. "Through wormholes like that?"

"Not unless you want to get your insides turned out and end up on the planet of Junk." Wreck-Gar chuckled. "Hold on folks, we're entering Hyperspace!"

"Oh slag." Jetfire groaned. "I hate Hyperspace."

"Oh you'll be fine." Wreck-Gar laughed. "Hold on, Ladies and Gents!"

The entire ship began to shake and bob violently as a loud hum filled the entire cabin. In front of them the stars began to stretch, becoming lines that shot to infinity. Michelle grabbed to Evac, and Chris to Jazz as sudden strange and foreign pressures began to assault their every senses.

Wreck-Gar whooped. "Next stop, Cybertron!"

The Junkion ship leapt into the never-ending stretch of stars, beyond the natural realm.

---

Aboard the Nemesis, one mechanoid walked alone. A sudden buzzing in his audios sent him scurrying off to the side, hand cupped to the side of his head so that he could better hear his master's instructions.

"Sideways has failed." The voice told him evenly. "Counterpunch, I want you to get to the surface of Cybertron during the attack. Keep a monitor on the Earth Prime's activities, and keep me informed."

"Of course, master." Counterpunch answered, his eyes narrowing. "Finally."

-----


End file.
